A Spoonful of Sugar
by les-belles
Summary: Highly suspicious character, rather dubious morality, and repellant Slytherin-esque nature aside, Hermione Granger begrudgingly admits to finding a certain Draco Malfoy's existence to be rather… Tolerable. Drabble collection, slightly AU.
1. Tit for Tat

**A Spoonful of Sugar**

Highly suspicious character, rather dubious morality, and repellant Slytherin-esque nature aside, Hermione Granger begrudgingly admits to finding a certain Draco Malfoy's existence to be rather… Tolerable.

Similarly, Draco Malfoy is surprised to find that a certain Hermione Granger's sickeningly righteous honor, infernally obstinate personality, and diabolically alluring figure grow more and more... Endurable, by the day.

**Players:** Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance... Though, I must warn, any/all romance will be quite slow in coming.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Title is borrowed from Mary Poppins.

* * *

**Title:** Tit for Tat

**Summary:** He gives, and she gives (a little) back.

**Author:** bleu-bella, previously of the title wishing-bells

**Word Count:** 396

**Created:** April 2nd, 2010

**Completed:** April 13th, 2010

**Author's Note:** Good lord.

* * *

He was entirely insufferable, she decided, his nasty ferret-faced smirk fueling her temper with each passing second as the horrid stench wafting from their cauldron grew more potent by the moment.

Completely intolerable! She screamed within the confines of her own mind, his haughty chuckle mingling with their concoction's putrid stench to rub her in _just_ the wrong way.

Awfully unendurable, she grumbled, as he magicked away their disaster of a project (which had reached its dreadful state with the assistance of one Ernie Macmillan, who had conveniently chosen the exact moment Hermione had been adding to Slughorn's assignment a very precarious amount of Black Arum to bump rather violently into her).

Extraordinarily unsympathetic, to boot- she reeked of their previous attempt's unfortunate outcome, which she chose to ignore in lieu of the ever-shortening class period. After a few moments of agitated preparation to begin again the assignment, Hermione felt a light tingle skate around her senses. Smelling the fresh tang of a clarifying spell (one even she couldn't recognize, much to her increasing ire), she looked up at her normally contrary partner, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Vexatiously egotistical! She hissed inwardly, as he shrugged his shoulders and sneered at her, crossing his arms and tossing back his bright platinum hair with a sleek, brief movement. "I couldn't bear that awful stench in my presence any longer. Though the spell didn't do much… Not surprising."

Perhaps a bit forgivable, she amended, as she lay in bed that night clean and refreshed and stench-free (unlike poor Ernie, who had been left in the care of Professor Sprout to spend the entire evening trying to neutralize the smell), thanks to the mysterious spell that she was caught between wheedling out of him and turning him in for.

… Though his lack of generosity to Macmillan certainly cancelled his miniscule little kindness out.


	2. A Compromise

**A Spoonful of Sugar**

**Title:** A Compromise

**Author:** bleu-bella

**Word Count: **187

**Created: **April 19th, 2010

**Completed: **April 22nd, 2010

**Author's Note:** The ultimate solution to studying for chemistry exams: ignore them.

* * *

"And what, pray tell, Malfoy, makes you think I'll help you with your History of Magic assignment?"

Draco fought down the impulse to deck the self-righteous hag standing in front of him with her arms crossed, wearing an expression haughty enough to impress many a snob.

"Look, Granger, I take no pleasure in lowering myself to asking for _your_ help, but I've got no choice! Everyone else in that class is more inattentive than I am! I wasn't even there to glean the basics, damnit.

"If you agree to this, I might consider letting you in on that charm you've been trying to figuratively _strangle_ out of me this week." He growled in frustration at her still unfavorable expression.

"Just… Think about it, then, you incorrigible wiseacre," he spat the words as venomously as he could manage, frustrated and bitter. He rued the day that he'd been foolish enough to be moved to pity when Granger had fallen prey to that godawful stench--!

"I'll do it, Malfoy. But you had _better_ tell me that charm-- Ginny's not the only one proficient with a bat-bogey hex."


	3. Interference

**A Spoonful of Sugar**

**Title:** Interference

**Author:** bleu-bella

**Word Count:** 255

**Created:** July 8th, 2010

**Completed:** July 10th, 2010

**Author's Note:** I miss Harry Potter. ): I hope to make the next installment a bit longer than this one.

* * *

"I _said_, bugger _off_ Granger!" Growled a highly vexed Malfoy, who was currently holding a slab of dragon meat to his puffy, frightfully discolored eye. He snarled as she made a grab for the slightly smelly and mostly unfrozen lump, her expression all business with a dash of determination and slight disgust.

"Honestly, Malfoy, do you really want me _buggering off_ to see McGonagall about naughty head boys who get in fist fights that don't only break the rules?" She smacked his hand that was attempting to fend her off with wide (mostly unaffective) sweeping motions; it's mirror-image was rather busy nursing what Draco was certain could only be a broken cheekbone. The pain was blinding, throbbing, _annoying_- and if Draco had a knack for healing, he would be as good as new and ready to give back tenfold to that tosser McCormack…

"Ouch! Damnit, woman, give me back the bloody-"

"Episkey!"

"Aaaghh-"

"Would you be _quiet_, you bloody idiot! It was just a bruise and a minor cut. You are such an infant!" Hermione took out her handkerchief and dabbed at the remaining blood as Draco glowered at her.

"What do you care, eh, Granger? I was under the rather sound impression that you hated the mere thought of me." She frowned slightly as she withdrew her hand, tossing the dragon steak for him to catch.

"Well, ah... I'm not really a fan of McCormack, myself."


	4. The Haunting

**A Spoonful of Sugar**

**Title:** Haunt

**Author:** bleu-bella

**Word Count: **351

**Created:** July 13th, 2010

**Completed:** July 16th, 2010

**Author's Note:** I love cats. Also, every fifth chapter will be nice and big.

* * *

It was following him, again.

This strange sense of danger stalked him like a cloud, the source of which was a mystery. Occasionally, he would catch sight of a flash of bright orange, but it would disappear almost immediately.

At first, Draco had suspected one of the Weasels (most likely Potter's friend) to be tailing him for some unholy vengeance or other, but that theory was quite farfetched. Although, admittedly, the girl was rather clever, she wasn't one to be covert about her anger. Neither was Ronald, whether he wanted to be or not.

It was a most mysterious occurrence, dogging him about the castle and even in the perceived safety of the Slytherin common room.

Swallowing apprehensively as the threat seemed to come closer, Draco shifted his books for potions into a more comfortable position. It would not be too long before he could set them down…

* * *

The boy was restless as he walked the corridors, he could see this. It gave him great pleasure to watch the ferret squirm under the watch of someone he could not see.

It had been rather a while since he had enjoyed this quite so much- years, in fact, and he was most pleased to be back in the swing of things. Oh, yes, some day soon, he would pounce-

"Crookshanks!" Squealed his woman creature, nearly dropping her dusty square objects in surprise.

"What on earth are you doing so far from the common room?" She admonished lightly, shifting the books to allow for her to pick him up. He complied, albeit rather grumpily.

_I was merely hunting, woman. I haven't seen you so worked up since that Scabbers creature,_ he purred as she rubbed his chin.

"Oh, Crookshanks. You're awfully lucky I have time to bring you back to the tower!"

He sighed heavily, glancing over her shoulder at the blonde ferret-man.

_Some day, my friend. Some day._


	5. Unintentional

**A Spoonful of Sugar**

**Title:** Unintentional

**Author:** bleu-bella

**Created:** August 15th, 2010

**Completed:** September 2nd, 2010

**Word Count: **2,000

**Author's Note:** I'm not sure if Hermione's only detention was in first year 8( and I'm not quite sure which year this is, either. It's like fifth, but without Umbridge. (?) Even I'm confused, so don't be too hard on me, haha. Many thanks to one Eddie Izzard for providing a spot of humor in the lives of Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy.

Also, I feel oddly inspired to contribute to_ Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away_, so be prepared!

Also also, much thanks to Sindri Már Sigfússon for his extraordinary music, which has propelled much of my creativity as of late.

* * *

"I expect you want me to apologize, or something of the sort," drawled one smugly smirking Draco Malfoy.

"And if I did?" spat one sorely put-out Hermione Granger.

"Well," he drawled, only half-fighting his snicker, "You'd be most soundly disappointed, I'm afraid. You see, it's not every day that I'm awarded such a perfect opportunity to ridicule and humiliate one of your, ah, _social standing_."

"Then, by all means, ridicule and humiliate away, you pathetic excuse for a flobberworm."

"Ah-ah, temper, Granger. You wouldn't want this situation to get _out of control_, now would you?"

"How DARE you even suggest taking advantage of-"

"Oh please, don't let your fantasies run away with you-"

"As **if**-"

"What on Godric's Name is going on here?"

Draco's gaze was frozen, watching as Granger's face drained of all color, then immediately flooded with too much, as they stared at one another in abject horror.

* * *

_Approximately One Hour Earlier…_

_

* * *

_

It was nearly daybreak as Hermione rubbed the sleep from her eyes and slipped out of bed. The faint rose tint peeking around the curtains of Gryffindor Tower was hardly enough for Hermione to see what she was doing, but somehow she managed to grab a change of clothing, toiletries, and some other necessities.

Slipping quickly out of the dormitory, so as not to wake the other girls, she slipped down the spiral staircase, into the common room, and out of the portrait hole.

It was rare that Hermione took advantage of the amenities provided for those of prefect status, as those for regular students often turned out to be much more convenient when it came to her busy schedule. However, today was a Saturday, and like most Saturdays, she was going to take full advantage of the Prefect girl's bathroom before joining Harry and Ron for their trip to Hogsmeade.

Slipping behind the Captive Unicorn's tapestry on the fourth floor, she tapped her wand against the chip in one of the stones. It immediately began to stretch into an ornately carved archway, depicting twisting and crashing waves filled with fantastic (and frightening) marine-like creatures. She stepped through and into the cavernous space.

The floor was a rippling creation of deep greens and lovely blues, all swirling and shimmering in their mosaic patterns. The far end sunk into the floor to create the bath, with dials and spouts lining the gleaming marble wall. Some simple vanilla armchairs sat around a low marble table near the now-closed entrance. A generous shelf of fluffy white towels was near the bath. The entire room was bathed in the soothing green-blue light that soaked through the beautiful stained glass windows.

Hermione hummed with contentment as she set down her things and turned on the water dial. Immediately, several fountains of steaming water gushed forth, making short work of filling the bath as she stripped off her clothes. Toeing the water before sliding in, she ducked her head once before twisting the knob for the honeysuckle bubble bath.

It was a lovely experience to float on her back amidst the sweet-smelling bubbles, listening to the faint hiss of the steaming water swirling around her. It was times like this, as she felt the aches and pains in her shoulders and back melt away, that she loved just letting the seconds slip by.

Of course, responsibility always had its ways of sneaking back in. It wasn't too long before Hermione remembered that both Harry and Ron had early Quidditch practice for a short period of time- time which she should be taking advantage of. Her Arithmancy essay certainly wasn't going to write itself, and she really should fetch that book on human transfiguration for McGonagall's next class on Tuesday…

With a gusty sigh, she swam over to her shampoo and poured a generous amount into her palm, making short work of the reason she had come for a bath in the first place. She quickly rinsed the soap from her hair and skin beneath one of the more shower-like faucets, then grabbed one of the towels to dry herself off.

Hermione scolded herself for not grabbing proper clothes for late fall, as she pulled on her jeans and a light quarter-sleeved shirt. _I'll just have to get a sweater before breakfast_, she thought, gathering her things into her arms. Quickly draining the tub, she made her way out of the bathroom and began heading up the stairs back to the common room.

* * *

It really was a privilege he enjoyed more than he should, being able to prowl the hallways under the guise of prefect duties. But Draco couldn't deny that there was something more magical than classes and wand-waving and _pure blood_ that drew him to Hogwarts, something indescribable but understood by everyone sitting under the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall and walking over the vast stone corridors that twisted and turned through the mysterious castle.

It was somewhat of a pet peeve of his, when something couldn't be explained. He simply could not accept that there were mysteries incapable of being defined, even by him. Everything had it's own right place, or so he had been taught since the moment he first drew breath. And he'd be damned if he couldn't do the same for a bloody building.

It was just as he was contemplating how one may quantify just what made Hogwarts so magical that something warm and smelling of honeysuckle collided with his person. Taken completely by surprise, he reached out and grabbed the hem of a rather thin shirt as the warm honeysuckle thing made to move backwards, recognized the damp bushy hair covering the face of his assailant, and promptly tumbled down the flight of stairs that were right behind one Hermione Granger.

* * *

"It's not what it looks like-"

"I didn't _mean_ to tear her shirt-"

"It _really_ isn't what it looks like-"

"We only fell down the stairs-"

"I wasn't paying attention-"

"I was dead at the time-"

"Enough!" Commanded Professor McGonagall, looking down her nose at the two miserable teens who were frozen in the act of scrambling for their dignity.

"Detention, both of you. I expect to see you in my office in one hour, or the consequences will be dire."

"But, Professor-"

"No buts, Miss Granger! Such behavior is highly inappropriate for two prefects to be exhibiting for anyone to see." With this verdict passed, she turned and strode away, her emerald green robes swirling around her feet.

"Oh, well done, Malfoy! I haven't had a detention since _first year_!" Hermione growled, scooting as far as she could from him and pulling out her wand. He flinched before realizing she was just mending the collar of her shirt, which, in it's more tattered state had revealed an astonishingly feminine bit of lace that decorated her bra… He shook his head.

"Don't blame this all on me, prissy-pants. You were the one who ran into me!"

"If you were actually paying attention, I wouldn't have run into you!"

"Well if _you_ were-"

"Oh shut it, would you? Bottom line is, if _you_ hadn't been sitting on me," at this, she shuddered, "In the hopes of being more of a self-absorbed prat than is even usual for _you_, my whole day wouldn't be a complete disaster!" She stood up rather abruptly, almost clocking the seething Draco in the nose as she snatched her things from the floor and strode off, irritation rolling off of her in waves.

* * *

Breakfast was a gloomy affair at best. After stumbling through excuses to Harry and Ron about how McGonagall had caught her "fighting" with Malfoy and no she was perfectly alright and they did not need to make the situation any worse and she'd grievously underestimated her workload for the weekend anyway and she was so sorry and _no, Ronald, I do not want a Fainting Fancy_, Hermione forced herself to eat a bit of toast before making her way to the Deputy Headmistress' office.

Not entirely of her own will, she found her gaze wandering in the direction of Slytherin table. Malfoy wasn't difficult to miss- he had quite a few followers that flocked to him whenever possible. His platinum blonde head of hair stood out quite effectively, all the better for Hermione to sneer at.

_How_ dare _he be such a disgusting, self-righteous pig! Today was going to be relaxing and lovely and-_

"Ermyonee," Ron mumbled around toast and eggs, "Oo've go' den minutes."

"Eeh!" She cried in dismay, standing abruptly and almost tripping over the bench in her haste. "Have fun, you two!" She called behind her as she raced off to the sixth floor.

* * *

"You'll either be cleaning the trophy room or assisting in the infirmary, today- take your pick-"

"Trophy room," Draco spat out as soon as he saw Granger's mouth open. He smirked as she hissed with displeasure at the prospect of bedpans and sample sorting.

McGonagall eyed the two over her glasses. "How very, ah, noble of you, Mr. Malfoy. Off you go, you two. Madame Pomfrey and Mr. Filch will be waiting for you."

Draco did his best to contain his glee as Granger fumed and stomped down the hallway in front of him. "Really, Granger, you must learn to control that temper of yours."

"I don't have a temper, you parasitic twit!" She growled, glaring at him over her shoulder. "Will you ever grow up? No, no, I shouldn't ever expect that…" He chuckled lightly.

"Now, now. If you'd just give it a chance, you muddy little girl, you'd find that I can be quite… _Mature_." The heat was rising in her cheeks; his smile widened. Oh, how dreadfully hilarious it was to provoke her…

"Draco Malfoy, you will always be the scum on my shoes. I can't believe it's possible for someone to be so completely and happily _bad_, but I guess I was wrong to think even pathetic little worms like you have feelings."

He stared open-mouthed at her retreating figure, forgetting, for a moment, just exactly where he was.

* * *

"Hey, Hermione," Harry called from the armchairs by the fire as he saw his friend slip through the portrait hole.

"Oh, hey, Harry." She fell into the chair beside his, closing her eyes and slipping into a slouch. She looked exhausted, and a little sad.

"What did you have to do?"

Hermione opened her eyes and looked over at him, smiling slightly. "Oh, nothing terrible, actually. Madame Pomfrey had me brew some basic medicinal potions. It was quite relaxing, really. She's really very… nice." Her eyes drifted to the fireplace, watching the flames flicker and caress the burning logs.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

A/N: lol Lauren Lopez. 8D


End file.
